Umanità
by Rusalian96
Summary: Feeling as though they must prove themselves after the death of their last remaining family, the twins decide it best to join the training corps, just as there parents and grandfather had before them. Their squad being 104th trainee regiment, along with a few others. [Germano] [other couples included, snk/hetalia cross over] [title:humanity]
1. Chapter 1

Shingeki No Kyojin/Hetalia - Axis Powers

Cross Over

Ludwig Beilschmidt x Lovino Vargas

Umanità

Feeling as though they must prove themselves after the death of their last remaining family, the twins decide it best to join the training corps, just as there parents and grandfather had before them. Their squad being 104th trainee regiment, along with a few others. [Germano] [other couples included, snk/hetalia cross over] [title:humanity]


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter One_

Glancing over the edge of the wall, he watched as the scouting regiment made their trek back to the wall, pulling the binoculars from his eyes as they got closer. He reached up, gripping the slack rope of the bell before giving it a rough yank downwards, the bell itself emitting a small ring. He cursed slightly, gritting his teeth as he dropped the binoculars to be able to grip the rope with both hands and give it a stonger pull, which allowed the bell to ring out almost deafeningly to signal their return.

As the bell rang out, many people stopped what they were doing to gather round the gate, either to search for loved ones in hopes of their survival or to simply gaze upon the returning men and women. Children scaled the boxes left in front of shops and homes, hoping to get a better view, even at the distain of their parents.

Filing through the gate with grim faces, eyes down cast, as if afraid to meet their fellow man's eyes, the officers began to make their way through the crowds of people. Just from looking upon them, one could tell no good had come from their most recent mission. Sensing the bleak atmosphere, a woman rushed forward, calling out for her son. One of the passing commanding officers paused in his steps, heart clenching at the sight of the woman. Onlookers watched as the man informed her of her son's dimise at the hands of a titan, only able to offer her pitying glances as she was then given the only remaining part of her only child, his arm.

Further down the line of bystanders, stood twin boys, both being around the age of ten. The youngest, by only a few seconds, tightened his grip on older brother as his amber eyes began to water. The wind tousled his short auburn hair, a wayward curl bouncing slightly as he glanced up at his twin. With a shakingly soft voice, he could only manage one word.

"_Fratello_..."

The almost whisper like speech caught the attention of his brother, causing him to tear his greenish hazel eyes from the saddening scene before them and to glance down at him and grip his hand tighter as a reassurance.

"It's ok, Feli...grandpa will come back" He spoke softly, turning his attention back to the advancing men and women of the survey corps. His eyes hardened as he watched them continue through the village with mournful and shamed expressions, scanning every face in hopes of catching sight of their youthful grandfather.

_'Come on old man...' _He thought angerly, balling his hand into a fist as his searching continued to turn up nothing. He bit his lower lip, tears pricking at the edges of his eye lids before he blinked them back. He had to be strong, for Feliciano's sake more then his own. He blinked as he noticed one of the officers break off from the group, making his way towards them with a folded forest green cloak. He recognized him, it was one of his grandfather's friends. More often then not, you could catch these two drinking and joking togther on a daily basis. Kneeling down before them, he handed off the cloak to the youngest of the two, who had long since let go of his brother's hand in favor of clutching onto the worn out cloak.

"Feliciano...Lovino...I...I'm sorry" He spoke softly, voice cracking a bit, a sorrowful look on his face as his eyes met theirs, placing a hand atop their head in a kind of apologetic way before standing and returning to the others.

Upon recieving the cloak, Feliciano's eyes had begun to water and prick at the edges of his eyes before spilling over as he let out a sob. He dropped to his knees, pulling the cloak close to his chest and nearly turning his knuckles white as gripped the edges. Seemingly frozen in his spot, Lovino only broke out of his trance as he heard his brother's sobs. He knelt down next to him, eyes clouded as he held back his tears. He wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close and resting his chin atop his head. He allowed him to weep into his chest, trying his best to comfort him even while his own eyes watered.


End file.
